Douloureux souvenirs
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Spoils tome 5. La mort d'une personne peut en rapprocher d'autres, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser à les voir.


Titre : Douloureux souvenirs  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Spoiler du tome 5, si vous en voulez pas, ne lisez pas.  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.fr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
De sa chambre au manoir des Black, Lupin revoyait la scène de la mort de son meilleur ami. Il ré-entendait aussi les cris, les bruits de combat. Le silence d'à peine une seconde entre l'arrivée de Dumbledore où les Mangemort s'entr'avertirent de sa présence et du cri moqueur de de Sirius : « Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! ». Oui, son adversaire, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait fait mieux : elle l'avait tué.  
  
Il revoyait son sourire méprisant et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, lorsque le sortilège de la Mangemort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, suivi de sa chute vers le royaume d'Hadès. Il se revoyait dire à Harry que son parrain ne reviendrait jamais plus... qu'il était mort. Ses cris ne changeraient en rien l'état de Sirius. Rien ne permettait aux morts de revenir. Rien.  
  
Sans pouvoir dire quand exactement des larmes avaient envahies son regard, il se rendit compte que certaines s'étaient déjà glissées le long de ses joues pâles. Rapidement, il essuya du revers de sa manche. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Bien que Harry et les autres jeunes soient de retour à Poudlard, ça ne lui laissait pas plus la possibilité. Ils savaient tous deux les risques encourus lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagé à l'Ordre du Phénix...  
  
Alors que Remus y avait longuement réfléchi, le parrain d'Harry avait répondu par la positive, sans y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Certes, il comprenait Sirius pour son gestes mais il l'avait blâmé de sa témérité. Après avoir été emprisonner à Azkaban treize années de sa vie à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, d'avoir dû fuir civilisation et confort pour se cacher dans les cavernes et devoir manger des rats et finalement être cloîtré dans son propre manoir, qui n'aurait pas voulu se changer les idées en étant utile ? Agir pour le bien de la population ?  
  
Puis, il y avait aussi le désir de protéger Harry qui avait influencer le choix de Sirius. L'instinct de protection, en quelque sorte. « Et l'instinct de survie, idiot ?! ». Le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un jeu mais la réalité...  
  
Une fois calmé totalement, Remus se mit au lit. Il venait juste de fermer les yeux lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, sans attendre de réponse, pour laisser entrer Rogue.  
  
« - Votre potion, Lupin. La pleine lune est après-demain.  
  
- Merci. Merci beaucoup, Severus, répondit Remus, avec son sourire bienveillant habituel.  
  
- ... »  
  
Le Maître des Potions demeurait silencieux. Il lui tendait un gobelet d'or empli d'un liquide au-dessus de lequel, un nuage de vapeur verdâtre flottait. Il observait Remus qui s'assit dans son lit de ses yeux froids. L'ancien enseignant grimaça un buvant d'un seul trait la boisson qui lui permettait de réduire la douleur ressentie durant sa transformation de loup- garou. Il déposa ensuite le gobelet sur la table de chevet.  
  
« - Désolé de vous donner tous ses problèmes, Severus. »  
  
Rogue se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules. Un moment passa avant qu'il se décide à lui demander sans aucun détour si le sujet de conversation était vraiment arrivé, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
  
« - Black est vraiment mort ? Si c'est le cas, on ne devrait pas changer de Quartier Général ? »  
  
Un nouveau pincement au c?ur se fit ressentir pour Lupin. Mais aucune larme ne lui vint. Il avait réussi à se résigner et savait que ça ne le ramènerait pas. Il répondit à Rogue avec un sourire maladroit, toutefois.  
  
«-Oui, c'est vrai. Sirius est mort. Dumbledore répondrait probablement qu'on devrait rester ici jusqu'à la lecture de son testament. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous avait invité à venir à Grimmault pour s'en servir de QG.  
  
-Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit mort. Ça nous évite des inquiétudes inutiles. Black n'était pas important pour l'Ordre. »  
  
Le sourire du garou s'évanouit peu à peu, tout comme son regard gentil se changea en regard noir.  
  
« -Sa mort vous semble être bienvenue...  
  
-Qui se soucie encore de lui ? Il était arrogant, détestable et avait mauvais caractère en plus d'avoir des sautes d'humeurs.  
  
-Harry s'en soucie, lui.  
  
-Potter, sifla Rogue entre ses dents, ne vaut pas plus la peine que je m'inquiète pour lui. De plus, la mort de Black est sa faute.  
  
-Si vous n'aviez pas cesser les cours d'Occlumencie...  
  
-S'il ne s'était pas tout permit en regardant mes souvenirs.  
  
-Si vous n'avait pas laissé votre Pensine là...  
  
-S'il n'avait pas été aussi indiscret...  
  
-Si vous arriveriez à mieux contrôler vos émotions sur vos années à Poudlard...  
  
-Si je n'avais pas vécu l'enfer durant ces sept années à cause de vos tours et vos...  
  
-Ça remonte à loin, Severus. Il avait changé.  
  
-Pas notre haine mutuelle. Il se fait tard. Bonne nuit, Lupin.  
  
-Bonne nuit, répondit Lupin, par politesse. »  
  
L'ancien professeur de défense contre les force du mal le regarda quitter la pièce, dans un tourbillon de robes noires.  
  
Dans la lumière du feu de foyer qui faiblissait, Lupin se recoucha. Le sommeil ne le rejoignant pas, il se tourna sur un côté, puis de l'autre. Sans succès. Il finit par se coucher sur le dos, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés derrière elle. Le garou regardait le plafond sans le voir, comme s'il eut été invisible.  
  
Il repensait à ses jeunes années à Poudlard. À combien il s'était amusé avec Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver. Les Maraudeurs, envers et contre tous. Un sourire amer s'étira sur son visage fatigué. Deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient mort. L'un par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre par une de ses subordonnées. Tant qu'à l'autre, il les avait trahi pour ce même Seigneur. Le fait que les Maraudeurs n'existent plus ne changeait rien pour Rogue. Sa haine demeurait intacte...  
  
Lupin s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais agit. Lily Evans lui avait demandé maintes et maintes fois d'essayer de raisonner « l'imbécile de James Potter arrogant et détestable ». À cause de son fardeau - il était loup-garou -, il se sentait redevant aux Maraudeurs de l'avoir accepté parmi eux et n'osait pas leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leurs agissement envers 'Chialerus'.  
  
Morphée accueillit l'homme plein de remords qu'après qu'il ait été se chercher un une potion somnifère. Visiblement, Sirius aussi eut avait des problèmes d'insomnies...  
  
***  
  
De sa chambre dans la manoir, Rogue avait pensé à la même chose que Lunard les heures précédentes. « Ne réfléchit pas à des choses désagréables avant de dormir, Severus, lui avait dit sa mère, durant son enfance. Sinon, Tu feras des cauchemars à partir de ses sujets ». Dieu seul savait combien il avait détesté ses années passées à Poudlard. Son enfance, déjà pas très heureuse, avait été suivi par une adolescente où il avait été rejeté.  
  
Dans son rêve, il revit un passage de son enfance, le début de son cauchemar.  
  
« - Severus, il faut que nous parlions, dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
-Oui, papa ?  
  
-Tu es un enfant, je sais. Mais tu dois bien être au courant de la guerre qui existe en ce moment entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres sorciers ?  
  
-Un peu. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Écoutes-moi bien. C'est très important. C'est à propos de la mort de maman. »  
  
Severus le regarda. Il ne voyait aucun sentiment dans les yeux de son père. Sa mère était décédée depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, laissant dans le deuil son époux et son fils, agé de six ans.  
  
« - Le sorcier 'méchant' est venu voir papa. »  
  
Severus écarquilla les yeux. Qu'allait lui dire son père ? Qu'avait dit le méchant à son papa ? Il serra son ourson de peluche aussi noir que la nuit contre lui.  
  
« - Il a proposé à papa de devenir puissant, très puissant et d'avoir beaucoup d'argent pour te choyer et te t'offrir tout ce dont tu as envie. Il est gentil, le monsieur ? »  
  
Le futur Maître des Potions acquiesça doucement de la tête, dans un mouvement à peine perceptible.  
  
« - Pour ça, papa devait le rejoindre. Tu comprends, Severus ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
-Bien. Papa aura à s'absenter assez souvent pour lui rendre des services. Mais le monsieur que papa sert n'est pas très aimé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu le dises à personne.  
  
-C'est un secret... ?  
  
-Oui. Un secret entre toi et moi. »  
  
Severus sourit timidement. C'était la première fois que son père et lui partageait un secret. Il en avait eu quelques uns auparavant avec sa mère. Sa mère. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à elle, ses yeux lui picotaient. Il voulait que sa mère revienne. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mais un espoir illusoire ne voulait pas le quitter.  
  
À partir de ce jour, son père avait changer. Il n'était plus le gentil père aimant qu'il avait été. Il le négligeait pour sortir et ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit. C'était pire si un tatouage magique apparaissait sur son bras. Si ce n'avait été de leur elfe de maison, Kyrva, sans doute aurait-il rejoint sa mère sans tarder.  
  
Les images devinrent floues. Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet. Quelques sons se firent entendre, faiblement. Puis, de plus en plus fort.  
  
« - Rogue, Severus, nomma une voix. »   
  
D'un pas hésitant, il sortit de la foule. Il avait onze ans depuis quelques jours à peine. Sa mère lui avait parlé une fois ou deux de cet endroit où elle avait appris la magie une année avant de déménager et de poursuivre ses études à Beauxbâtons.  
  
Severus s'assit sur le banc au centre de quatre tables à la disposition des élèves et un aux enseignants. Le professeur déposa un chapeau tout rapiécé sur sa tête.  
  
« - Bon... Où pourrais-tu aller, petit ? Ne cherche pas, je suis dans ta tête, Severus.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- On m'appelle le Choixpeau. Je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter ma vie, il y a d'autres étudiants qui attendent leur tour. Hmmm... Pas beaucoup de courage, hein ? Tu as plutôt tendance à te replier sur toi-même... Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Griffondor. La loyauté du secret de ton père prouverait peut-être que tu est digne d'aller à Poufsouffles si elle n'était dû que par la crainte. Reste Serdaigle et Serpentard. Oh... De l'ambition. Beaucoup d'ambition, petit ? Un désir de vengeance face à ton père ? Cela te mènera à... SERPENTARD !!! »  
  
À suivre... 


End file.
